


Adipem Crocodilus

by Kana_Go



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comic, Gen, Humor, Translation in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Gen-Fest: "Sam's trying to make Dean learn Rituale Romanum by heart"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adipem Crocodilus

Dean: blah-blah (awry Latin)  
CrocoSam: Deeeean! So, what word did you memorize ALMOST correctly this time?

**Author's Note:**

> *Adipem Crocodilus = a fat crocodile


End file.
